bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Rom, the Vacuous Spider
Rom, the Vacuous Spider is a boss and a Great One in Bloodborne. It can be found in Byrgenwerth, after jumping into the water from the balcony where Master Willem is located. Rom, the Vacuous Spider drops a Kin Coldblood (12) when defeated. The Moonside Lake Lamp will also become available. Description Rom, the Vacuous Spider is a hairy creature, with many eyes in its head and a tail. The head is heavily protected, while its body is highly vulnerable. Initially, Rom is non-hostile, until attacked. Strategy This fight is broken up into 3 phases. Phase 1 Rom will spawn numerous spiders to surround and guard it. They move rather slowly, but can deal a lot of damage if you have low vitality. The spiders also have armored heads and vulnerable bodies. It's best to attack them from behind or bait out their jumping attack. Alternatively, attacking their heads three (3) times will wear away the armor. The spiders can be killed before attacking Rom or completely ignored. Rom will be non-hostile and will retreat whenever approached. Once enough damage is dealt, Rom will teleport to a different location and start the next phase. Phase 2 Rom will spawn more spiders and begin using arcane attacks. When the Hunter is at mid to long range, Rom will summon arcane crystals from the sky. When the Hunter is at close range, Rom will either do an AoE blast or summon crystals from the ground. Once enough damage is dealt, Rom will teleport to a different location and start the next phase. Phase 3 This phase will be the same as phase 2, only this time, Rom will flail around if you are close to its body. Conclusion After the battle, approach Yharnam, Pthumerian Queen for a short cut scene, then the Hunter is teleported to the Cathedral Ward with the following message: :"Ritual secret broken. Seek the nightmare newborn." Tactics Rom has minor weaknesses against bolt and fire. Applying Bolt Paper or Fire Paper to a weapon will help dealt extra damage. The Tonitrus is very effective. The most common strategy is to ignore the spiders completely and use hit-and-run tactics. Run in a small figure 8 around Rom until an opening is found. Attack a few times, then retreat. Keep an eye out for the other spiders. Another strategy is stay just behind Rom's head and attack using the Flameprayer. This will cause it to constantly retreat, due to the continuous damage. It's recommended to kill the spiders first, when using this method. Attack Patterns Lore Rom is most likely a creature that Master Willem created to protect his secret that he "left with the lake." This secret is the Paleblood moon, and the unborn baby that arrives on the night of it. Rom also controls the barrier that prevents normal Yharnamites from seeing the true horrors around them, such as the Lesser Amygdala's crawling around the Cathedral Ward. It is implied through dialogue that Rom was, at one point, a human Byrgenwerth scholar who's mind had been manipulated by the Great Ones, after asking Amygdala for "a million eyes on his brain." Ironically, he was transformed into a spider. It is also implied that Rom's students were transformed into the spiders that follow and protect him. Patches the Spider was one of these students who, for whatever reason, had his human head spared. Several of Rom's students (spiders with human heads) can be found in the basement at the Scholar of Mensis area, possibly implying that the scholars of Byrgenwerth were spying on those of Mensis. Trivia *The word "Vacuous" means mindless and unintelligent. This could be a reference to how it's purpose may have solely been to protect the infant, and thus it had no need of intelligence. *Rom's existence is mentioned in a note, found at the Oedon Chapel library, which mentions "The Byrgenwerth Spider." Videos Rom, the Vacuous Spider Saw Spear tactic Rom, the Vacuous Spider Flamesprayer strategy Gallery Rom.jpg|The Hunter fighting Rom, the Vacuous Spider. Image bloodborne-boss 01b.jpg Category:Bosses Category:Great Ones